


Hush Boy

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, ransom note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton isn't what he seems, and he uses this to get Remus out of a tough situation.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Hush Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie I'm not really happy with this one, but that's okay! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Sometimes Patton wondered if anyone ever remembered his background before he settled down with Remus.

Do his friends remember why he can never join firework celebrations? Or have they all just become accustomed to his absence?

Not that it matters he supposed, with forgetfulness came advantage.

_Three-hundred grand by the end of the week or your faggot boyfriend is dead._

Honestly, did they have to be so rude about this? Didn’t even get his relationship with Remus right.

With a sigh, Patton left the house. He’d been tracking them for the majority of the week, working on tracing everything he could from the note they’d left.

Remus would be fine, he was sure. Even with his slight panic they’d already hurt him to the point of trauma.

At least his husband knew how to keep himself entertained. Patton hadn’t married an idiot after all.

Faking panic as he approached the warehouse was easy, hopefully believable given he just had to pull on what he already felt outside of his exhaustion.

Looking for Remus may have taken more of a toll on him then he let on, but Patton wouldn’t let that stop him.

Not when he was so close.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
